fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:NecrusIV/Archive 1
New space i have erased the page so the few people who read this page dont have to keep scrolling down Deletion . The administration will clear it out as soon as possible. Hope this clarified things!}} kk Oh okay.. by the way thanks for all the tips and stuff Hej necrus IV this is Draythur writing. I don't know if you have read my articles on Shas'O Vera or Yr'Ka, but i was thinking that we could design some kind of battle between them, and the Aun'Va Coalition, as it makes writing so much more fun, when you're more than one person doing the writing. -march 22 2010 19:36 Hello, NecrusIV. I noticed that a certain Tau named Shas'vre Arasan died in battle with the Dark Eldar. I am intending to write about an attack on a Tau Sept that became Kh'err'akh'an's first defeat, so I was wondering if I could use the Oresh'uan Sept for that. --Lither 04:55, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Sure thing Yeah good idea, you can use them.NecrusIV 09:34, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Alright. :). Considering it is your Sept, what kind of way would you prefer it to go? A. Major Tau Victory. B. Minor Tau victory. C. Tau victory caused only by the lack of DE troops and the DE's subsequent retreat. I trust you enough not to simply go Supertau on this war. --Lither 11:35, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, I do mean the Kh'err'akh'an article. And the Kabal of Shadows one. --Lither 09:17, April 15, 2010 (UTC) woohoo 300 edits.. i guess. not as much as some people going as far as 2000.. but a relitavley small achievment. NecrusIV 00:08, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :300 is actually a lot more than you think. 300 edits means you pressed the edit button at least 300 times. Try doing that in one binge. --Lither 09:34, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Wtf... how come like five people on this website are 14? is that like the special age or something? NecrusIV 08:40, April 28, 2010 (UTC)?! If it's any consolation, I'm not 14. //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:46, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Im only saying that cos im that age, its just odd seeing so many others.NecrusIV 21:33, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ACTIVITY PLASTER (just kidding) i plastered the latest activity cos i was busy placing property templates if anybody is freaked out from all the sudden edits. :I personally never know how many articles I created until I have to change them. Did you see something along those lines? --Lither 07:20, April 29, 2010 (UTC) : I prefer to keep all my atricles in record on my user page, but i was getting annoyed by doing every one individually. NecrusIV 07:45, April 29, 2010 (UTC) : In regards to the statement of "Doing something for everyone" on this wiki, may I ask if you are doing the Dark Eldar as one of them, and if so, what you think of doing? I would like to see a few more Dark Eldar articles on this wiki, as the Dark Eldar are largely ignored most 40k player. --Lither 03:00, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I know exactly what you mean.. even in 40k dark eldar are a bit neglected (their battleforce comes with trees for example!).. I might make my own Kabal, probably the Kabal of Touture or something else if that already exists. NecrusIV 03:19, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :The Dark Eldar are more than a bit neglected in 40k. They haven't had a codex since 3rd edition (though I dread the news that a new one might be coming out), although their one was revised, their models are showing their age (even the trees in the battleforce you mentioned look old. And not in a good "ancient forest" type, more like "models first discovered around 6000BC/ 4000BC/ Cavemen era, depending upon personal beliefs."). So right now, we have armies using outdated rules. Not good. Considering how the 5th edition codexes ended up, I prefer the outdated rules. --Lither 09:51, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I got thinking, and thought what would be a good idea was someone with a lot of dark eldar knowledge.. like you for example, should write a dark eldar codex that us up with the latest rules on this site, but keeping the good parts form the 3rd edition. I might make a 5th edition necron codex if i have the time... NecrusIV 10:13, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :I'm quite flattered you think I have a lot of knowledge about Dark Eldar, but about 90% of all released information is in the Codex itself, and only little snippets are dropped in the books mentioning them. Most are just repeating the stuff in the Codex, but the ones that aren't are placed into Lexicanum or the 40k Fanon wiki. A Fanon Codex would be great, thinking about an Imperial Guard one which had the Orders system of the new Codex and the Doctrines system of the last one (how I miss my sharpshooting carapace armoured Guardsmen which could have Stormtroopers as Troops choice), but that might go against Games Workshop's copyright laws. --Lither 10:27, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::EDIT: Hell, Heresy Online is allowed to create their own without it breaching those infuriating copyright laws, http://www.heresy-online.net/forums/showthread.php?t=48211. --Lither 10:39, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::EDIT:EDIT: I'd say it being allowed would come down to the say of one of the admins. --Lither 11:01, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah.. probably. But if a made an alxon codex for example.. i not sure it would breach too many copyright laws. NecrusIV 11:14, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::I doubt if it would breach any copyright laws. I'd like to see a codex on Necrus IV Tombworld or make one about the Kabal of Shadows, but as I said, it'd be down to the admins decision on allowing one. --Lither 11:28, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes okay. Then again some articles (especially my necron one) could act (but is not intended) as a simple codex. Anyway, im here for writing stories, not codex creating. NecrusIV 07:09, May 2, 2010 (UTC) rs I def keep reading EPACSENUR as Epicasaur >.< added, mine is the same name as I have on here. Lvl 95, good luck finding me on there though. Patriot398 08:55, May 5, 2010 (UTC) You play EPACSENUR? O_O! I stopped playing shortly after I started. First time I possibly could, I picked a fight with a lvl 4 sheep and lost from incredibly bad luck... Long story short, it was better that I left. --Lither 09:34, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :My friend was killed by a unicorn. I think around half of people who play epacsenur suck at it. Most just keep playing anyway, but the shame was too great! --Lither 09:48, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :: :::Lol, people followed me around waiting for me to get killed by a sheep after that. Only two or three of them at times, but still funny. I might start playing again, depends on if they forgot who I am. I never thought of running, just that they'd follow me around constantly. --Lither 09:56, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Sheep? Unicorns? I was killed by a greater demon once, lvl 80 or something. LolNecrusIV 03:26, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I can wait a while. --Lither 03:25, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Returning the greeting :P Hi NecrusIV Thanks for the greeting :) I'm glad my story inspired you, but you may have seen its going to be removed soon :P oh well, I hope you have more luck with yours. But to be honest, it was never designed to be 40k, I had started it for some english coursework, and used the 40k universe as a basis, so i thought i'd post it up. Thank you for your offer of the pictures, i'll keep that in mind if i need some :) 13:58, May 10, 2010 (UTC) wow i've clicked the save page button 501 times. after this message NecrusIV 07:22, May 20, 2010 (UTC) how do you add an image to a talktext template.....?! Actually, I found it rather amusing to see so many line breaks in one place. --Lither 02:16, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Necrus. Right now, I'm considering creating a Tau Sept, so could you tell me what you think of the colour of the fire warriors? --Lither 03:23, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Necrus, as a request, could you please make sure Rugar is wearing his helmet? Thanks in advance. --Lither 12:58, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Clicked the link, did you? I found that pic funny, so I placed it on my user page to see if anyone else would click it. --Lither 01:36, May 29, 2010 (UTC) headline i put the title in so i could zoom here via contents There's a few RPs going to start about that. --Lither 03:09, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Which Kh'err'akh'an laughingly shrugs off before turning him inside out and using him as a flag. --Lither 07:36, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Shadow Field Generator can stop them both. Kh'err'akh'an gets that boulder and beats him to death with it. --Lither 07:47, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Check his page again. --Lither 10:13, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I was thinking going with Tau next due to my chosen regiment are the Elysians which are like $50 per squad via forgeworld. I'll likely do a couple of schemes with the first squad and add that to my commission examples, for when I get around to doing that, before choosing what sept to go with. I need something other than black and red, getting tired of the mass of black and red marines lol. Patriot398 19:23, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Necrus, how about a joint written article where our units/ characters are not killing each other? --Lither 22:42, June 8, 2010 (UTC) How about Kh'err'akh'an fights side by side with the Blazing Claws against the Legion of Eternal Suffering and a Daemonic Legion? --Lither 03:12, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I love how my offer lead to a bunch of different pages to be used. I feel like a gatekeeper or sumfin' lol. Patriot398 05:29, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Haha, those moments always happen. --Lither 05:41, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Bahahah. Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Grey Knights and Kh'err'akh'an? On another note, a FPS by the main commander might go well. But any more than two people and it's less like a story more like an RP. Slaanesh will have to be in there somewhere if you want an alliance with Big K. --Lither 05:57, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh goodie! Grey Knights are going to be looking at the AA with a big wtfm8? when they charge with combat blades at the daemonettes. This'll be fun. Patriot398 06:11, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Depending on the Brotherhood I think it would be more likely tackled and have its head covered in acid before being pummelled into oblivion Patriot398 06:53, June 9, 2010 (UTC) The Joint article I say it should be called something epic. Like Axis of Mostly-Not-Evil-But-Sometimes-Sadistic. Other than that, I've got nothing. --Lither 07:10, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :EDIT: You or Patriot should start it, because I have a good idea for Kh'err'akh'an's entry. --Lither 07:23, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Alright. When you two are in combat then Kh'err'akh'an turns up. --Lither 07:34, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes... you won't... --Lither 07:41, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Not. Mine. --Lither 10:20, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I don't hate the Grey Knights, I just hold a permanent grudge against them, in case that statement was directed towards me. --Lither 10:12, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Your pictures Necrus mate, I have to ask, where are you getting your pictures from? I don't mean the ones you draw, but the ones like your grey knight ones and your chaos god one. LucaAlexis 14:24, June 14, 2010 (UTC) P.S. sorry about the double post. Allegiance between the Space Marines of the Blood Dragons Chapter and the Tau of the Oresh'uan Sept Greetings Commander Darkstorm. As an emissary of the Blood Dragons Chapter, I have been sent across the galaxy at my masters will. They have bid me ask you this; Can our noble factions stand together in the face of a growing enemy presence in the hostile galaxy? For together, we will be able to assist each other in ways as yet unseen across the galaxy. Our Chapter armed with your powerful understanding of technology manifested in weapons will surely be a sight to behold. And in return, we can offer you augmentations to create super soldiers of the Fire Caste. And in battle, if need be, our command of the art of melee combat, combined with the might of your ranged power, we shall surely be a force to be reckoned with. So, what sayth you? Do you accept my masters request for an alliance between us and our men? Or do you turn us down? Battle Brother Ruthem Slazark Under orders from LucaAlexis 20:39, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Topic is a matter of perspective and logic. Perhaps I may again, but I may not. I have plenty of free time, but I forget most things easily. I'd easily forget I had an account. --Lither 08:39, June 16, 2010 (UTC) The probable answer is "yes", and I will tell you my answer if it were to come. --Lither 08:44, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Gracious and Wise Commander, An alliance between our forces can only strengthen us, and now our enemies must quake in fear at the thoughts of our combined forces. If you have need for us, you must but say, and we shall attend. And with the passing of the Warp storm soon, we shall rise to claim our rightful place in the galaxy. We hope that this peace between us shall last long. May the Light of the Emperor guide you, and his hand keep your aim true. Battle Brother Ruthem Slazark Once again under orders from LucaAlexis 09:29, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like a pretty good idea. Both of us better be expecting heavy losses. As mentioned earlier, Kh'err'akh'an can call up a lot more force than his Kabal through other smaller ones, Wych Cults, Incubi and the ever-frustrating Mandrakes. --Lither 09:06, June 19, 2010 (UTC) First he was a Necron fanatic. --Lither 08:39, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Slideshow nice rune (t). Patriot398 07:34, June 29, 2010 (UTC)